the mist of peach creek
by ForbiddonFruit
Summary: The ed's deal with stephen king's mist.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ED EDD OR EDDY. I DO NOT OWN THE MIST. THIS IS MERLY MY DEPICTION OF HOW THE CHARACTERS WOULD REACT IN THAT SITUATION. IF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER STORY, OR ANY ADD ONS RESEMBLE YOURS IT IS MERLY A COINCIDENCE.

Late nite

It was around 12 am, and one light was on in the cul de'sac. It was a basement light, of a rundown house. inside the house, there was a tall boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes. the room was piled high with comics and old horror movies on VHS. there was an old TV on an end table. the boy's face was burried in a hand drawn, hand colored comic. nect to his bed there were a pile of comics that looked just like the one he was reading. all of them labeld "the mist of the netherworld", and all of them had some sort of scientific/millitary looking building with an extremly thick mist pouring out of all of the windows and doors.  
>The boy closed the comic, having finished it for the third time that night.<br>he carefully placed it on the pile, and picked up the calendar from his nightstand,  
>he had one thing written on it, a note on the next day, stating "NEW ISSUE!"<br>bouncing excitedly, he layed down on his bed pulling the covers over his head, an excited child on christmas eve, and slowly drifted to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

sister dearest

"Big brother," whispered a soft femanine voice, "oh Ed... WAKE UP GOLDY LOCKES!" the girl screamed. Ed fell out of his bed, the blanket landing on his head. "AHHH! ITS GOT ME LITTLE SISTER! THE EVIL WEB OF DARKNESS AND DISPAIR HAS COME TO CLAIM MY SOUL!" ed screamed. the girl pulled off the blanket. "ed, breakfast is ready. now GO GET SOME!" the girl screamed as she stormed upstairs.  
>"okie doki sarah! i will do as is commanded!" ed got up, put on his white tanktop, his green windbreaker, blue jeans, and sneakers. he ran up the stairs and was greeted by a woman in a bathrobe, with hair curlers in her hair, a cigarette in her mouth, and a whisky bottle in her hand. ur late, ur lucky i dont, then, as quickly as she noticed him, she drifted off into her own world, and proceded to burning the breakfast. he was used to it by now thoug.<br>his dad had left when he was three, and his mom had been like this ever since. sarah was bourn when he was five. and she had missed out on her childhood making sure ed got what he needed. he had some mental issues. he was 17 but he behaved like a 8 year old. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sockhead.

"sarah i am going out!" ed called. "Fine ed, NOW DON'T BOTHER ME AAAGGGAAAIIINN!"  
>ed opend the dore and began walking toward the candy store. "yo lumpy!" yelled a rather short kid, with spikey brown hair and hazel eyes. he was wearing a yellow shirt with two red racing stripes down one side. he had on blue jeans with a wallet chain, and black and white vans. "yo lumpy wait up!" he called again.<br>"EDDY! ed called out, running and lifting eddy into an epic bear hug. "AIR ED, AIR!" eddy screamed jokeingly. ed set him down again. "im headed to jed's candy emporium. wanna come? we'll take the shortcut and get a good spot in line"  
>"GRAVY!" ed replied excitedly. "and i'll take that as a yes!" eddy saidl with a walked to a gap in the fence behind eddy's house. it led to an interstitial pathway between fences that led to mainstreet. when they exited the hidden pathway, they were greeted by a skinny, medium height boy. he had brown eyes and his hair was covered up by a black sock cap. he was wearing a red t shirt and black gymshorts, with black sneakers. "Greetings my friends! how goes your day?"<br>he said in his usual overly intelligent way. "Stow it sockhead. did you get the tickets?" said eddy. "DOUBLE D! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" ed tackled his friend into a bear hug. "ED! its only been 12 hours." Double d said. "oh" ed replied confusedly. he nodded and let go, sinking back into his daydreams. "yes eddy i have aqqured our tickets to jawbreakery goodness." said double d. they arrived at the candy emporium, "ed, go sit with mr. d. double d and i will get the jawbreakers 


	4. Chapter 4

NEW ISSUE!

Ed walked over to the table where mr. d was sitting. he had a crew cut, with a grey t shirt and khaki pants. mr. d had been drawing ed's comics since he got his job at the peach creek institute for scientific discovery. or isd for short. "well hey there ed, how have you been latly?" inquired mr. d."buttered as a toast mr. d!" exlaimed ed. "well that's wonderful ed" chuckled mr. d. ive got the latest issue for you" said mr. d. "ed, i am worried. im scared something really bad is going to happen. and i need your help. i need you to, to do a mission. and you can't tell anyone. not untill it happens. can you do this for me ed?" said mr. d in a very serious tone. "ED EXCEPTS!" said ed in his most excited tone.  
>"good. your mission is to protect this box. and open it when the time comes. you will recognize it when it comes. but when it does, you are to open the box. do not open it a minute before then. ed, you are possibly the only person who can save them if this happens. because you are the only one who will beleive. im trusting you ed. don't let me down." on that note,<br>mr.d left the box and went out the door. presumably headed for the isd. his friends returned with the free jawbreakers. ed was to busy reading his comic and thinking of his important mission to notice anyone.

sorry everyone that my chapters have been so short. im working on making them longer!  
>but i have to get the basic introductions done. don't worry, ACTION SOON! <p>


	5. Chapter 5

+First encounter

"ed...ed... ED! WAKE UP LUMPY!" said eddy. ed looked up, not realizing he dozed off, and noticed all of his friends from the cul de'sac waiting in line. Jed, the owner of JED's candy emporium, and his lacky norm, were both working overtime to pump out enough candy to satisfy the overwhelming amout of customers. all of a sudden police sirens could be heard. a line of police cars sped bye, followed by two fire trucks, and a few millitary transport trucks. they were headed toward the ISD.  
>a few seconds later some more police cars sped bye. "its like everyone with a gun in peach creek decided to take a roadtrip to the isd" whipsered double d. "we should probably head home, i don't wanna be caught in town if," double d never got the chance to finish that scentance, because the peach creek warning sirens began wailing at their loudest. "whats going on!" asked jimmy in a panicked tone. "not sure," replied kevin. "Rolfe does not sense good vibrations," said rolfe.<br>"allright everyone, get away from the windows, norm, keep an eye on things, i'll see what i can do about contacting parents." "yes sir" everyone said. as soon as jed went into the office, everyone crowded around the windows trying to glimpse whatever caused the sirens. what they saw, they will never forget. looming over everything was a tsunami... of everything, flowing over it like a river of white. Old man winters was running up the street, he kept looking back scardely. his nose was bleeding, and his lip looked busted, he ran into the door and slammed it and locked it behind him. "SOMETHING IS IN THE MIST!" he screamed with fear in his voice,  
>"SOMETHING IS IN THE MIS!" he screamed as he passed out. norm caught him and asked "what is wrong with him?" double d said "he is in shock. quick, get him on the counter, he needs to lay down, anything we can lay his head on? where is your first aid kit norm?" said double d, taking charge of old man winter's situation. "rolfe has found the candied cotton! it should suffice to be soft enough, yes?" announced rolf, handing the cotton candy to double d, who laid it under winter's head.<br>meanwhile, ed was staring excitedly out in the mist, hoping to see some monster, having forgotton all other things in the world except his desire to come face to face with something "monsterific". he wasn't the only one, everyone in the store not tending to winters was making some attempt to get a glimpse of the "something" winters warned of before fainting."s-s-see anything?" jimmy asked from his position cowering behind sarah. "Like, this mist is way too thick guys," nazz stated. Jimmy screamed at a bright flash followed by the sound of an electrical explosion, and a power outage. jimmy didn't notice the power outage. as soon as the explosion ended he fainted, to be caught by sarah. she layed him down, and continued trying to see into it. "Nazz is right, there isnt any way we can see through this stuff dudes." stated kevin matter-o-factly. everyone went to double d. "plank wants to know how mr. winters is!" Johny stated/asked. "He'll be fine. ive stopped the bleeding in his nose and lip,  
>but he'll be a little sore. when he wakes up we need to find out what he saw. in the mean time, norm, you got a backup generator? i'll go start it up." double d said.<br>"ED WILL COME TOO!" ed exclaimed, relishing the chance to veiw a monster. "yeah, i'll show you where it is" norm said, "follow me" when they walked back into the storage room, jed came back out of the office and said, "phones are dead, and something must be wrong with the cell tower, im not getting any signal, anyone else got some?" everyone checked their phones. everyone got the same reaction, "searching for signal". meanwhile, with double d, norm, and ed. "ive got a bad feeling guys,  
>i dont think we should go out" ed said, a little nervously. "itl b fine ed, im just going to go switch on the generator and come back in okay?" said norm.<br>norm opend the door, and was greeted by the framiliar wall of white mist. as he was peering, he noticed a ripple in the wall of mist. out of the ripple, emerged a long sickly pink tendril. it wrapped around his leg and began pulling him into the mist. ed grabbed norm's hands and started to pull him, double d started looking around for something to cut him lose. several more tendrils like the first snaked their way into the room, and wrapped around his other leg. the other tendrils were laying in wait as a larger, purpleish tendril snaked into the room. it split open about thre feet down. the outside was rimmed in teeth, and the inside was lined top to bottom in suction cups, and the suction cups had parot like beaks. one of the smaller tendrils split open as well, it had the same toothy spines on the outer edge of the split,  
>but instead of smaller suckers, it had a sidways mouth with dagger like teeth. it inched up and took a bite out of norm. "HURRY DOUBLE D!" screamed ed. "im coming!" replied double d, but he was trying to fight off the larger tendril to make it to them. ed was kicking at the smaller one, trying to keep it off of norm, to no avail.<br>the other tendrils wrapped around snatched him out of ed's arms. and it drug him out into the mist. "THE DOORS DOUBLE D! GET IT OUT OF THE DOOR!" ed screamed,  
>looking for another weapon to help his friend. double d swung again at the larger, cutting off the top two feet of it, it started writhing around and retracted out of the room. ed slammed the doorsk, sliding a pipe between the handle. <p>


End file.
